Gotuj z Testo
Gotuj z Testo (właśc. Gotuj s Testo) - cykl siedmiu filmów Testovirona opublikowanych oryginalnie na kanale Polacykurwy. Transkrypcja Gotuj s Testo 1. No jak tam biedaki pierdolone? Dzisiaj będziemy robili lody, brakuje tylko jeszcze Splendy. Póki skoczę po Splende zapraszam na małą niespodziankę. Blendzior! Blendzior! Jak tam pierdolona polska kurwo jebana, patrzysz się dalej? To się patrz kurwa może się czegoś nauczysz ty pierdolony, jebany biedaku, skurwysynu! No i na czas. Wróciłem właśnie kurwa ze Splendą skurwysyny. Teraz zagramy coś do lodów. (Puszcza IIO Rapture Remix) Więc tak, mamy kurwa tak, jajka kurwa, kawa Folgers oczywiście, mleko Deam's, Eggnog i Aspartame. Robimy lody kurwa. Testo robi loda skurwysyny pierdolone biedaki kurwy w dupe. A więc... Oczywiście, oczywiście kurwa nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie miał na sobie Kalvina Kleina, skarpet kurwa Fila, koszulki kurwa Adidasa i Rolexa za 8 tysięcy dolarów tak więc kurwa jak widzicie dalej jestem w formie szmaciarze jebane kurwa. Nalewamy mleczka około 350 ml. Uzupełniamy do pół litra Eggnog'iem. Widzicie kurwy tak się żyje w Ameryce, nie to co w Europie, co? Bieda jak chuj kurwy. A tu prosze bardzo. A dlaczego sam robię lody pomimo tego, że stać mnie na lody za miliony dolarów? Bo w lodach za miliony dolarów jest sam cukier, a moje lody mają w sobie 120 g białka i tylko 600 kalori. Serwatka... raz, dwa, trzy, pięć. Okej, 100 g białka. Zazdrościcie mi co kurwy jebane? Japierdole, kurwa, prokurator kurwa się pierdolnij w łeb baranie kurwa. Teraz tak. Bierzemy miarkę skurwysyny, możecie to kupić tylko w William's Sonoma. 7 łyżeczek do herbaty Splendy. Blendzior patrz kurwa tu dla ciebie lód. Ja pierdole, kurwa, wy w Europie macie takie syfy, że już się nie chce żygać, chce się srać kurwa. Łyżeczka kawy Folgers. No i oczywiście kurwa 5 żółtek. 5 żółtek, ale tego wam nie pokaże bo mi kurwa w youtuby nie załaduje skurwysyny, biedaki. ------ Gotuj s Testo 2. No kurwa jak nie załaduje to co? Później będą mówić, że dawaj Testa do prokuratora kurwy jebane, bo nie pokazał jak się jajka dodaje kurwa. Polaczki to są jajka, to się w kupuje w sklepie kurwa, to kury znosza, kury to takie zwierzęta kurwy jebane. Patrzcie kurwa jak to się robi wy skurwysyny pierdolone kurwa, na nic was nie stać, co wy byście beze mnie kurwa zrobili co? Ale musicie wiedzieć, że ja wiecznie żyć nie będę do kurwy. Musicie się sami nauczyć myśleć. Ja pierdolę, na marginesie dzisiejsze lody są waniliowo-kawowe, a to dla nas, dla mnie i dla ludzi na poziomie, natomiast dla Blendziora kurwa kurwy jebanej mam lody Kakałowe, kurwa. kakałowe jakbyś chciał kolego. Patrzcie kurwa tylko w Ameryce są takie jajka skurwysyny. No ale kurwa jak powiedziałem Ameryka jest dla byka, Europa dla chłopa i Blendziora kurwa. Co wy tam macie w tej waszej zajebanej śmierdzące gównem Europie? Sam syf. Ja pierdole kurwa. Swoją drogą słyszałem, że jakieś zdjęcia wyciekły do internetu Ewelinki kurwa jestem bardzo zainteresowany, tak więc proszę o kontakt tę osobę która do mnie napisała. Ugadamy się co do ceny. Patrzcie kurwa, ja pierdole tylko w Ameryce są takie jajka. Czy wy to w ogóle widzicie skurwysyny co się tutaj dzieje kurwa? Prawdziwy raj kurwa, takie rzeczy możecie oglądać tylko w telewizji kurwa. Ja pierdole a ja mam to na żywo widzicie kurwa? Biedaki pierdolone? To jest życie kurwa, tylko w ameryce kurwa. W Europie jak mówiłem wy macie obsrane dupy i nic poza tym. Ja pierdole, kurwa. AAAA kurwa zazdrościcie co? Skurwysyny. Jak ten lód będzie się kończył robić to dodamy troszeczkę migdałów mielonych, żeby go kurwa zagęścić. Se wyobrażacie coś takiego kurwa, coś takiego to u was mogą tylko monarchowie mogą sobie pozwolić w Europie. A tu w Ameryce kurwa każdy je takie rzeczy kurwa i dla tego wszyscy wyglądamy tutaj zajebiście, jesteśmy kurwa wykształceni, pewni siebie i mamy w chuj kasy skurwysyny. A wy, wy macie tylko kurwa, wy nawet nie macie gadanej kurwa, bo nie wiem czy zauważyliście wszystkie skurwysyny co jakieś filmy kurwa publikują co niby piją do mnie to się wzorują NA MNIE kurwa wzorują się na Testo. Bo Testo kurwa wyznacza trendy skurwysyny, Testo to jest Trailblazer że tak powiem kurwy jebane. AAA kurwa. Teraz wam ta kurwa. Co się z tym teraz robi tak? Macie takie pytanie do mnie, Tak? Słucham? Macie takie pytanie? Tak kurwy jebane, macie takie pytanie skurwysyny. Proszę bardzo kurwa to wszystko teraz trzeba kurwa zamieszać i odstawić do lodóweczki na jakieś pół godzinki. AAA patrzcie kurwa to jest mikser kurwa, ameryjański mikser kurwa AAA, widzicie? Tak jak skarpetki są z ameryki kurwy jebane. JA PIERDOLĘ AAAAA DALEJ DAJEMY CZADU CO? KURWA, DAJEMY CZADU BLENDZIOR CO KURWA JAK TAM? JA PIERDOLĘ. Dobra, za pół godziny wam kurwy pokażę jak się te lody robi skurwysyny. ------ Testo raz 3. No dobra kurwa można zacząć robić te lody, ale chwila, chwila, chwileczkę, chwileczkę kurwa. o kurwa, o ja pierdolę. (Testo wciąga dwie kreski koksu) AA KURWA!! JA PIERDOLĘ KURWA!!!! ALE ŻEBY ZROBIĆ TE LODY MUSICIE MIEĆ COŚ TAKIEGO SKURWYSYNY JA PIERDOLĘ, PATRZ KRĘCI SIĘ KRĘCI SIĘ JA PIERDOLĘ! EEE KURWA WYLEWAMY MASĘ DO MASZYNY DO ROBIENIA LODÓW!!!! EEEE EEEE KURWA KURWA JA PIERDOLĘ PATRZCIE AMERYKA KURWA, PRZEMYSŁ AMERYKAŃSKI KURWA AMERYKAŃSKIE DZIEWCZĘTA SĄ NAJŁADNIEJSZE NA ŚWIECIE KURWA!! NO JA PIERDOLE KURWA PATRZ KRĘCI SIĘ KURWA!!!! KRĘCI SIĘ JA PIERDOLĘ MILION DOLAR... MILION KURWA MILION KURWA!!!!!!1.... ------ Testo 4. DAWAJ KURWE, E KURWY LODY PRAWIE GOTOWE KURWA! LODY PRAWIE GOTOWE SKURWYSYNY! A JUTRO WAM SFILMUJE JAK CIĄGNE FAJĘ KURWA ------ Tsto 5. WY KURWA SKURWYSYNY! A TE SKORUPKI BIEDAKI POLAKI TO WAM PRZEŚLĘ POCZTĄ NIE MARTWCIE SIĘ KURWA! ------ Gotuj s Testo 3. E Polaczki kurwa patrzcie Polaczki lody są gotowe kurwa. Ja pierdolę jedyne co trzeba zrobić Ja pierdolę patrzcie jakie lody wspaniałe lody mmmm... Trzeba dolać tylko likierku kurwa kakało-kakakałowego i będzie wszystko dobrze skurwysyny. patrzcie Ja pierdolę kurwa patrzcie co się tutaj dzieje biedaki widzicie to? Ja pierdolę nędzarze patrzcie kurwa EEE kurwa AAA kurwa Ja pierdolę kurwa AAA kurwa SMACZNEGO!! SMACZNEGO!! skurwysyny. - Mm Nie złe. O której się zaczęło? - NIE WIEM KURWA! SPRAWDŹ SE W PROGRAMIE ŻYDKU JEBANY! - Słuchaj prosiłem cię, prosiłem cię chyba tyle razy żebyś się nie wyrażał tak? Jak ci coś nie odpowiada możesz się wyprowadzić. I nie przełączaj mi kanału chcę ten film obejrzeć. - SAM NIE PRZEŁĄCZAJ ŻYDKU PIERDOLONY KURWA! - Przestań się wygłupiać, no przestań nie dotykaj mnie kurcze. Nie dotykaj pilota prosiłem cie - SAM NIE DOTYKAJ ŻYDKU PILONY KURWO JEBANA! - Nie. Możesz pograć w PlayStation ale najpierw weź posprzątaj, robiłeś lody weź teraz posprzątaj po sobie. I weź tą kamerę proszę wynieś mi tę kamerę nie wiem w ogóle po co ją tu przyniosłeś no. - SAM WYNIEŚ KAMERĘ ŻYDKU JEBANY KURWA! ------ Gotuj s Testo 4. (Testo je lody i ogląda "Requiem dla snu") Gotuj z Testo - pełna wersja bez reklam Ciekawostki * Testo w szóstej i siódmej części oglądał legendarny film "Requiem dla snu" Kategoria:Filmy z kanału polacykurwy